


If You Show Me Yours

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, PWP, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Sam is one of Darcy's favorite people to talk to, but she doesn't get to very often. Which is why she's surprised when he makes a video call to her.





	

Darcy had been chatting with Sam for a while. She'd met him gaming, and he'd basically just been awesome. To be fair, he was still awesome. Most of the time they talked, it was just via messenger on her laptop. Sometimes they did voice chat, but that wasn't often. Sam was in the Air Force, and his connection was often questionable. He did have a nice voice, though, a really nice voice.

Which was why she was surprised to actually be getting a video call from him. She took a second to run her fingers through her hair before answering. “Sam?”

A man appeared on her screen, obviously Sam. “Hey,” he greeted with a smile.

Her eyes widened a little even as she smiled back. Sam had a nice smile. And was pretty fucking hot. Like, she could see his face and shoulders, and the upper part of his chest, and she had no complaints. “Wow. I mean, this is a first. What's the occasion?”

“I'm on leave, there's actually good WiFi here.” He glanced up at the ceiling for just a second before meeting her eyes again. “Wish I was a little closer to you, though.”

Okay, so things had gotten a little flirty. Probably more than a little flirty. She'd been a bit worried that he would change his mind about that whole thing when he saw her, but that definitely didn't appear to be the case. “It's still good to put a face to the voice, even if you are a million miles away.”

“Not quite a million.”

They chatted for a while, just catching up. Sam couldn't really talk about what he was doing, not specifically, but he still kept up his half of the conversation. They always seemed to talk about everything. How they were both doing, books and movies they were into, frustrations and good things that had happened since the last time they'd talked. It seemed a bit strange, but Sam had become one of her closest friends.

“You know, next time you're on leave, you should just come here,” Darcy said, leaning back. Her pillow was propped up against her headboard, legs crossed with her laptop balanced on her thighs. “Because you _have_ to see Galaxy Quest. It's basically the best Star Trek movie ever made.” She shook her head. “I still can't believe you haven't seen it.”

He looked at her for a long moment in silence. “That the only reason?” And his voice had somehow deepened a little bit, and that just wasn't fair.

“Well, maybe not.” Her teeth closed around her lower lip.

His eyes tracked the movement, and his answering smile had some heat to it. “I can honestly think of nothing I'd like more than to come home and have you waiting for me.”

“Yeah? With cookies or naked?” That wasn't too far, right? At least, not after what he'd said.

“Why's it gotta be an _or_ situation?” His eyebrow quirked, arms coming up to fold across his chest.

Darcy couldn't help but stare a little. Yeah, that was nice. “It doesn't _have_ to be.” Her eyes came back up to his face, and he was giving her a pointed look like he'd noticed her ogling him. She pushed the laptop from her lap to the smooth blue bedspread and carefully pulled off her v-neck t-shirt so she didn't disturb her glasses.

He froze for a second, his eyes locked on her lacy bra. She was just about to put her shirt back on and apologize, and then maybe go and bury herself in the park or something, but his next words stopped her. “I might even skip the cookies at this point.”

“Yeah?” She relaxed against the pillow again, definitely relieved.

“Hang on.” Sam got up from whatever he'd been sitting on. She didn't get too much of a chance to check it out before his laptop moved. When things stopped shaking and blurring together Sam was stretched out on his own bed on his side, propped up on his elbow. “There.”

“Better?” She definitely appreciated this view of him more. She could see his body down to about his mid-thighs.

“Getting there.” His eyes moved over her slowly, tracing out her curves before coming back up to her face. “Where's your weak spot?”

Her eyebrows rose at the question. “My what?” She was pretty sure she knew what he was talking about, but it never hurt to be positive.

“The spot that makes you melt.”

She pulled her hair back from her ear and turned her face slightly to the side. “Right here.” She let her finger trace the hollow just under her ear, making it tingle pleasantly.

His gaze fastened on it. “So if I came home and nuzzled into that spot...”

Her belly gave a hot twist at the thought. Sam looked reasonably tall, and if he came in, pushed her hair back, leaned down... She let out a soft sigh. “Probably get me a lot closer to being naked if I already wasn't.”

“Yeah?” His eyes darted down over her body again. “What else do you like?”

“The back of my neck.” It was starting to get a little warm in the room. Probably more like _she_ was starting to get a little warm, but she couldn't help it. Sam's voice, the things he was saying, the way his dark eyes filled with heat as he looked at her.

“So if I was there right now, sitting on that bed behind you...”

She sat forward, reaching up behind herself to unclasp her bra. It definitely wasn't needed anymore, she dropped it over the side of the bed. She cupped her breasts, plucking gently at her nipples.

“Damn.” He sat up for a second, his head disappearing from the top of the screen. He pulled his own shirt off.

Darcy stared as the ridges of well-defined abs came into view. “Talk about damn. I kinda just want to lick you right now.

“That sounds promising.” He was fully staring at her when he reclined on the bed again. “You like it gentle? Or do you like it a bit more rough?”

Her belly gave another hot twist. “Start out gentle, but then not.”

“You wanna show me?” His lips curled up into a smile that sent a wave of warmth through her. “You don't have to if you're not comfortable with it.”

She looked at him as she deliberated, lip caught between her teeth. “I'll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“Deal.”

She had to get up to take her leggings off, and the laptop needed to be rearranged a little so he'd actually be able to see her without unflattering angles. But when she settled back down in front it, Sam was similarly naked, his cock thick and hard as it rose up from between his legs. “Okay, it's really unfair that you're there and not actually here with me with all of _that_ you have going on there.”

“Trust me, I really wish I was.”

She let her hands move over her body, stopping to toy with her nipples. His eyes were dark and intense as he watched her every motion, like he was trying to memorize it.

She hesitated for a second, because it was one thing to be naked in front of him, but it was another to touch herself. But there was nothing but heat in his eyes as he watched her, so she let one hand slide down the center of her body. Down over the soft curve of her belly down until her fingers slipped into her center.

“Show me, baby, so I know for when I do come to see you.”

She stopped, waiting until his eyes came back up to hers to speak again. “Can I get something?”

His broad shoulders shifted in a shrug. “Whatever's gonna work for you. I'm just here to learn.”

Darcy rolled onto her other side, reaching out towards the nightstand beside her bed. She opened the drawer and pulled out her vibrator. It was pretty standard as vibrators went, one long, sleek purple shape. She brought it back with her as she moved back to face him.

Her fingers pressed in against her delicate flesh. She was already getting wet, her pussy flushed and tingling. Her eyes slipped shut, another sigh slipping out. She couldn't watch him watching her, the intensity in his eyes as they trailed after her every movement was too much.

Two fingers settled over her clit, starting a slow circle. It was easy to imagine it was his long digits instead of her own.

Especially when he started talking. Sam told her all the dirty things he wanted to do to her with his hands, with his mouth. His voice was low and rough, strained with lust.

She moved faster as the heat rose higher in her body. She wanted all of that, everything he said. She wanted him to come up behind her and tweak her nipples until she arched into his touch. She wanted him to explore every inch of her with his mouth. She wanted him to grab her hips, his tongue moving in tight circles right over her clit. She wanted him to push his fingers up deep into her cunt...

Her pussy felt desperately empty. She groped for the vibrator for a second, her fingers sliding along the smooth blanket before closing around the toy.

He swore as she pushed it up into her pussy. She fucked herself with it the same way she wanted him to fuck her, fast and hard, angled just so, so that the smooth tip caught against her g-spot.

Time seemed to fall still around her as she rocked up against the vibrator. Her fingers worked furiously against her clit, her orgasm so close she could practically taste it.

“Come for me, baby,” Sam said, voice low. “Let me see you come.”

It was only another few thrusts, another few circles over her clit before she came with a long moan. The heat that had narrowed down between her legs spread out through her limbs as she fell slack against her bed.

When she opened her eyes and looked at the screen, Sam was rocking into his fist, his cock damp with pre-come. His muscles looked tight, like he was close too.

“I could finish you off with my mouth, you know. Suck you down until you came on my tongue.”

His eyes fell shut now, his hips jerking twice before he came, spurts of white falling across those pretty, pretty abs.

When he relaxed back against the bed, his eyes came open again and he gave her a lazy smile. “Well, shit. Now I have to come see you.” He grabbed something dark, his shirt maybe, and swiped it across his lower torso.

“I think you better.” She nodded. “Play your cards right and you might still get cookies, too.”

 


End file.
